Anniversary
by J nds
Summary: She warily eyed the sandy blonde's broad back, his shoulder tense before he spun around and smiled at her. A fake, fake smile that promised nothing good. "Busy, huh?" he darkly stalked closer. "Would you mind telling me what you and Tora were busy with?" [One-Shot]


**_AN: I admit it is a little long for a one shot... Let's call it a long-shot instead. *wink*_**

 **Disclaimer : Maid-Sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro**

—

* * *

— One Shot —

* * *

 **002# - Anniversary**

 _"Sometimes, I watch you from afar,_  
 _And realize how much you love me._

 _And yet, I can't help but want more._

 _I just can't get enough of you."_

—

* * *

—

* * *

Satin salmon pink or silk silver gown?

 _Silk or satin?_

 _Pink or silver?_

She had no clue.

She didn't even know if they would suit her.

She only knew that she liked both dresses and needed to choose one as soon as she could. And that, without regret. Although she was already starting to regret it as the price tag made her teeth grit together.

Her phone emitted a quick vibration in her jeans' pocket as she was looking at her back with the salmon gown draped over her. It was a text, from someone she desperately needed to hide from, today. And out of all day, today was a day where he said he was _bored._

Freaking _bored_. And bored meant, to him, that he should bother _her_ all day long so as to _entertain_ himself.

Jerk.

 ** _29, April. 2:35PM:_**  
 _T: Where are you, Misa-chan?~_

She deeply exhaled, the air in her lungs coming out in a long and frustrated sigh. Why out of all days was he bored this critical day?

It was suspicious...

Very suspicious.

 ** _29, April. 2:38PM:_**  
 _M: I'm busy. Stop bothering me, stupid alien._

It wasn't really a lie, but he could never guess what she was doing right then, and that was fine with her.

Clutching the fine fabric, she cast one last glance at her reflection right before rough hands grazed her shoulders. She shuddered under the touch and spun around, facing the sudden but awaited intruder.

"Ayuzawa," Tora acknowledged with a short nod but a wide grin.

A small smile curled her lips, but she still frowned at the distrustful display of affection he gave her. Yet, she was glad that he arrived so quickly after her fast notice. "Tora," she curtly greeted.

"So, you requested my help," he stated, rather matter of factly than to point out the reason why. His pleased smirk clearly showed how much he had been relishing this once of a lifetime moment, where Misaki, out of all people, would ask him for a favor.

Her slanted eyes narrowed at his expression. "We've already discussed the term of the contract, Tora."

His grin slightly faded out. "Indeed, it's not _that_ exciting," he slowly drawled, swinging his arm over her shoulder as he led them around to face the mirror. Their gazes crossed within their reflections.

"But it is still the brightest highlight of the week, that I can assure," he slurred in her ear.

Their gazes dislocked as she swiftly spun around. One throbbing hit with her elbow in his ribs, her hands grabbing him by the collar and their eyes met again, but for real this time. And their expression weren't so mellow anymore; fierce amber clashing against laughing lemony yellow. A husky laugh bubbled out of Tora's throat before he rose his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down, sweetheart," he chuckled. "I'll be on my best behavior."

Her grip slowly loosened, though her eyes still glared at him, aware of every slight change in his features that could discredit his words. He straightened his shirt's collar before his fingers slipped into his vest.

"Anyway, here is your order," he produced a sleek black card from his inside pocket.

Misaki's eyes widened at the expensive credit card and needlessly flaunted assets. "You didn't have to go that far, I told you the amount I needed already."

He eyed her peculiarly. "That far?" he quirked his eyebrow. "I only have a Black, Centurion, Platinum and a Palladium card. Which one fits you best?"

Misaki's eye-roll and discouraged sigh were telling long on how she perceived his credit card showcasing. That pretentious prick was beyond recall.

"Whatever, thank you," she said, snatching the stainless plastic from his hold.

He elegantly evaded her strike, grabbing her hand in a fluid movement. Leaving a lingering kiss on her fingers, he then upturned her hand and deposited the card in her open palm.

"My pleasure," he slowly smiled with charisma, before he motioned to move away.

Her hands clutched, the one holding the newly earned card tight around the sharp edges of the card. It bit into her knuckles that were turning white, but she remained still, not letting her desire to beat him break free.  
If it weren't so important to her, she would have snapped the valuable plastic in two pieces. Before he strode away, Tora bent down a little closer to her, but still wisely remained in safe distance from the seething tiger in front of him.

"Also, I forgot to mention..." he crookedly smiled, his sharp incisive making his smile look salvage, yet seductive to any other women. "The silk, Misaki. Definitely the silk," he said, as he strode away with confidence to the glazed door. "I will wait for you outside," he eventually concluded, the doorbell ringing his flashy departure.

Shop clerks were glancing at her with semi-amusement and she felt embarrassment flush up her cheeks.

Well, he said the silver silk?  
Then, the salmon satin it would be.

—

After while, Misaki finalized all of her purchases in different stores, Tora always wandering close by and accompanying her with companionable conversations. As companionable as he could be, of course.

"I'll take you home, climb on," Tora nodded toward his snow white and shiny car.

"Once again needlessly flashy," she muttered under her breath. Luckily, he didn't catch what she had just said. "I will pass, thank you for today, Tora," she called off before leaving in meaningful strides.

And she hoped he wouldn't do what high-society men would do when they got their offer declined. But to no avail.

His car slowly rode up to her level as he lowered the convertible's roof down, and interjected. "I'm not letting you walk, take the bus, ride a taxi, a bike or whatever you plan to. Climb on, Misaki," he insisted forcefully, his tone slightly more demanding than earlier. "It will only take ten minutes, no time wasting for your little plans."

She conceded, but not for his said reasons. Most likely because he was blocking the whole car lane where upset and confused people looked at her with angry stares. Which were, if she truly had to put a name to their ferocious eyes, the _'I-don't-care-what-is-happening-but-you-better-do-something,-else-I'm-going-to-kill-you'_ glare. She got on and very, very brutally pulled the door close.

"So pushy," she spat out as he sped up the alley way.

He only chuckled at her rebuttal. "My pleasure, as always."

She dismissed his flirty comment and pulled out her phone from her pocket. Two missed calls and seven texts were awaiting her attention. She swore a little louder than intended, earning a curious side glance from Tora and quickly opened the call logs.

Obviously, Usui, twice in the day.

And even more obviously, all the seven texts were from the same recipient. Typically the _"I'm bored Misa-chan, let's play~"_ and more recently the nosy yet insightful type such as _"Are you hiding from me, Misa-chan?"_ or even _"I don't mind playing hide and seek, or the cat and the mouse. Either way, I will find you and then, we could find a suitable punishment..."._

She shook her head with despair. Idiocy was an incurable disease Usui seemed to be suffering of. And if he wasn't, he clearly needed to be diagnosed because the symptoms were definitely there. She dejectedly sighed, before slowly massaging her temples.

The latest message only dated from a few minutes ago.

 ** _29, April, 3:58PM:_**  
 _T: You wouldn't happen to be ignoring me, would you, Misa-chan?~_

She dejectedly replied to his plethora of message with a quick and to the point text, before slipping her phone back into her pocket.

 ** _29, April, 4:07PM:_**  
 _M: I told you, I'm busy._

As they almost reached her house, she suddenly had to duck down from her seat and frantically shake the driver's forearm.

"Tora," she ushered. "Stop the car!" The whisper-shout sounded totally desperate and Tora's grin only widened.

All because a tall figure, with sandy blonde hair was waiting in front of her house's portal, his lean body propped against the wooden door.

"No way I am stopping," he said, his gaze holding unwavering emerald's one in the distance. "This is too fun," he added, before one of his hand came to lock her fingers that were sinking in his forearm in place.

She pulled them away in hurry and glared at him.

Stopping in front of the house, he leapt down and locked the car away, before walking to the other side and opening the door to a furious Misaki.

"I can open the door alone, thank you," she cynically worded, hurrying out of the vehicle.

Only, she tripped on the convertible's corner and tumbled in Tora's open arms. A broad and conceited smile upturned his lips.

"So eager, Misaki," he whispered in her ear as his eyes were meeting Takumi's one.

Which were still unwavering, seemingly calm. But he knew better than that. Misaki squirmed out of his embrace, before glancing at Usui with a contrite expression. He didn't speak a word yet, and that totally unsettled her. He only stared at her with almost unnoticeable askew eyes. Dreading his counteraction, she hastily turned toward Tora to bid him her goodbyes.

"Alright, uhh..." she prompted nervously. "I'll be going first, thank you for..."

Lost for words, she gestured to the car and the several shopping bags she held. With a nod, she whirled around to the direction of house. But before she could make a step, rough hands gripped her elbow and lightly fisted her hair before her lips collided with warm ones. She gasped with shock, recognizing the sparkling gold eyes looking down at her. As for him, Tora took advantage of her surprise and swept his tongue inside her mouth, making her knees weak, his arms encircled her for support.

"Enough," came a barely anger-restrained voice.

Suddenly, they were separated. Misaki, with her breath coming out jarred, and Tora, once again in a compromising position. Takumi's grip was firm, almost suffocating on his shirt's collar.

"Truly the couple you two make," Tora jokingly chuckled before huffing, Takumi's grip strongly tightening, cutting his breath.

"What do you think you are doing, Tora?" he growled.

Tora's eyebrow went up his forehead as a little smile bled through his lips. "Only taking back the interest of her debt," he grinned at the furious Misaki, shoving Takumi's grip away and straightened his shirt as he leisurely walked to his car. Without turning around to face them, he waved and drove away without a care in the world, leaving the two seething person stand there in silence.  
Her anger vanished as soon as Tora disappeared from her sight, mostly replaced by unspoken fear. She warily eyed the sandy blonde's broad back, his shoulder tense before he spun around and inquisitively smiled at her.

A fake, fake smile that promised nothing good.

"Busy, huh?" he darkly stalked closer, and though the sun was shining above them, she couldn't help the cold shiver running up her spine.

She slowly backed away from his reach. "Uhh... Yes," she muttered, before she bumped against the hardwood.

"Ugh," she winced. She was trapped in the daylight. His palm came to effectively enclose her space, his shadow towering over her.

"Would you mind telling me what you and Tora were busy with?" he drawled.

She shook her head side to side. "None of your business," she said convincingly, although he was totally the reason why she was doing all of this.

His eyes narrowed at her tone, and he leaned in closer, inhaling her scent. She briskly pushed him away, her hands flat on his chest.

"Are you... sniffing me!?" she exclaimed, dumbfounded.

His eyes darkened. "Yes," he frankly declared, before the rest of his sentence tore out in a hiss, "and _his_ scent is all over you." He snatched her wrist and briskly led her into the house.

"What are you doing?" she claimed. He didn't stop at her question though, and went past the living room, to the bathroom. Once inside, he locked the door with a flick of his fingers.

"Get under the shower," he demanded, leaning against the door and crossing his arms over his chest.

She stared at him, astonished by his behavior. "You want me to...what!?" she blurted, outraged.

He kept his posture. "You wouldn't want me to repeat, believe me, Misaki."

Her eyes widened. "Are you out of mind, stupid?"

She almost couldn't believe her ears, but since it was Usui, everything was possible.

He smirked mischievously, uncrossing his arms. "You really don't want me to do that," he said, slightly shifting his weight against the door. "I'm going to count to three. If you're not inside with the water running until then..." A glint in his eyes shone. "I will make sure you are."

She looked at him, as seriously as she could, but the laughter she held within burst out anyway. With patience and attention, his eyes didn't leave her laughter-ridden form from his sight before he worded.

"One."

Her laugh resounded in the tilled room, echoing against the walls. "You...uhh," she grinned broadly, wiping the borderline tears with her fingertips. "Do you seriously think I am going to..."

"Two," he eyed her dangerously, his eyebrow quirking in warning. He was so serious she momentarily lost her smile.

"Wait, wait, Usui... You're not serious..."

He pushed himself off the door, and gripped her wrist, yanking her to him.

"Too bad for you, my patience has its limit," he murmured in her ear. "Three."

And with a swift motion, he swept her off the ground, carrying her as if she was as light as a feather, despite her struggling. Stepping inside the shower, he pulled the faucet, letting the cold water rain on them, drenching their clothes. He let her slide down his body, caging her between himself and the cold wall as she writhed around.

"You're freaking insane, Usui!" she yelled, her teeth clenched as the cold water made her skin prickle and her body shiver with awareness.

"It is necessary," he shrugged, before closing in on her. "Now, let's clean that beautiful mouth of yours," he grinned impishly.

She knew what he was about to do, and she wouldn't let him have her the easy way. Reasoning was the key; she had to put some reason into his head. Clamping her hands to his parted and hungry lips, she responded with wits.

"Alright, calm down, I'm going to brush my teeth, then we're settled, okay?" she smiled, trying to soothe him.

He backed a step away, his hands falling to his sides as his eyes raked down her body, her clothes sticking to her outlining her curves.

"Alright," he conceded innocently.

Relieved, she turned toward the shower's door but he brought her back to her initial spot, and slammed her into his hard chest. Before she could make a complain or any moves, his hands dug into her hips and neck, his lips moving against hers in a wild and sizzling kiss. She panted for air, the combination of his hot mouth working against hers and the now warm water making her choke on her own breathing.

Nonetheless, she couldn't help but moan as he deepened the kiss, and the slight rumble escaping from his throat only managed to make her melt all the more.

Perhaps was this kiss more pleasurable than the one she shared with Tora, because it felt as if a spark of electricity ran through her body, coursing right to her stomach and maybe a little lower. It was definitely way more pleasurable, she surmised, her hands fisted into his wet hair. No coherent thoughts could now be on her mind, for they were lost in the haze that was lust induced.

His fingers came to brush her thigh and without thinking, she rose it up for his hand to grab as she pushed her body into his. A pleased hum probed from his throat, his tongue devouring her and every inches of her mouth. She gasped into it, her softness pressing into his hard ridges as he pulled away, his teeth nibbling on her lower lips, licking the water drop that rolled down her luscious and swollen lips.

"Sorry, I changed my mind," he childishly grinned, their noses touching. He looked so adorable. But his sheepish smile, seemingly innocent, was in reality the ravenous smirk of a wolf in disguise. Despite it all, she didn't mind it.

She looked at him, dazzled, before pulling him down for another kiss. He obligated almost immediately, briefly taking the time to rip his drenched button down shirt open. Her hands timidly came to pull it down and discard it on the shower's tiles. She ran her palm against his chest, with more curiosity than desire, before settling on his upper back, his shoulder blades flexing underneath her touch. Shifting her hips, the delicious friction of their arousal made their grip on each other tighten.

"Let me make you even more beautiful," he murmured against her ear, his hands splayed on her hips now making their way to the zipper of her skirt.

An instant later, all she had on was that see thought white shirt, and her matching undies, black lace that made his rousing erection harden with every passing second.

"Tell me, Misaki, what shall we do now?" he lowly hummed in her neck, his fingers unbuttoning her shirt as he trailed kisses and little nibbles on his way down. She shivered as he went lower and lower, stopping at the swell of her chest. One bite on the top, the mark branded red and hurtful, and yet she bit back a moan threatening to escape.

"Whatever." Another gasp left her mouth when he bit down onto her skin a second time. "Just...hurry," she confusedly pleaded.

He quirked his eyebrow. " _Hurry_? You didn't seem _hurried_ to come back home, though."

His finger brushed her wet panty, caressing her core through the damp fabric. "Why should I hurry _home_?" he darkly drawled as he knelled down, his mouth biting, nipping and tasting her uncovered skin.

She looked down at him, her fingers rubbing little circles on his shoulders. "Usui..." she whimpered as his index finger pushed the fabric aside and moved against her slick entrance. He kept his punishing and agonizing pace, only making her shudder without any respite in view. Her head rolled back against the cold tile as she gasped with each stroke, her labored breaths coming out as little puffs of steam. She couldn't help but surge her waist, seeking for friction, her upper shoulder plastered against the wall. Only, he didn't soften at her desperate display, slowly bitting the inside of her thigh. The spot was so close to where she wanted his lips to be that she recoiled back, a hoarse cry splitting the foggy air.

"Let us both enjoy our punishment, right?" he questioned, slowly sliding his index finger into her in a strong thrust.

"Nnghh..." she heaved, her hips greedily pushing as deep as she could. Unfortunately, he pulled his finger out and stood up before she could try anything. She felt so empty, and when she looked at him, he looked so damn in control, she didn't knew if she rather wanted to beg him to have his wicked way with her or hit him bloody for neglecting her.

Seemingly oblivious to her internal struggle, he slowly wrapped her hair around his fist, more gently than forcefully, before softly pulling her closer.

"Get on your knees, Misaki. Be good and perhaps will you get what you want..." his lips curled up, his tongue darting out to taste the remaining water drops before he turned off the water shower.

She surrendered to his demand, slowly sinking to her knees, as her hands slid down his body. They came to stop at the hem of his drenched but thick jeans' fabric. He eyed her expectantly, and her fingers moved on their own, baring his dark boxer to her view as she unbuttoned and unzipped the front. And the said black and tight boxer wasn't doing much to conceal the substantial hard bulge that prodded in front of her. Submitting to her darkest desire, her unsatisfied need left unchecked amplifying her boldness, she leaned in and slowly licked him through the fabric.

His fingers tightened on her scalp. "Don't tease, love," he warned. "Or I'll give it back to you tenfold."

His promise sounded dangerous, and yet, she'd give the world to see him melt, to see his ever in control demeanor snap and fall to pieces in front of her. If only she could achieve that, of course. She kept licking, fervently kissing his hardness through the fabric, and brushed the back of her hand against the inside of his thighs, running it down to his knees. His breath hitched and she moaned against his arousal, her nails raking up his thighs, before reaching the hem of his boxer. She looked up at him, her amber eyes shining bright and yet slightly glazed with insatiate craving.

She took a long lick up his arousal, and made her way up his stomach, her eyes not leaving his darkened one. He chuckled, an amused expression painting his face as if he didn't believe she'd dare to misbehave.

She'd make him beg.

Slowly sucking right below his navel, her fingers tickled the hem of his boxer, pulling it down only the slightest.

"Really?" His voice resounded above her, thick and gruff with desire. She slowly nodded, before pulling it down another inch.

He smirked. "I don't mind..." His eyebrow quirked up. "But you will."

She nervously swallowed. "Who knows?" she retorted, her fierceness only a facade. Because without further waiting, she dragged the fabric down to finally release him.

Long and thick.

She peered up at him, and his lips curled into a daring smirk. _So, what will you do, Misaki?_ His emerald eyes said. _Are you going to back out?_

He stood without shame, tall and well built. Wrapping a hand around his long shaft, he kept his expectant gaze on her and slowly started to pump it once, twice...

His posture and confidence made him as sinful as a human could be, and she was there, on her knees. Her heart madly fluttered against her chest at the view he made, and her insides were so stimulated that her lower body shuddered.

Timidly, her fingertips touched the head of it, before she folded her fingers around it. She could feel the slick and wet skin slide under her palm. His grip took its place back into her hair, pulling it up as she took a lick of him.

Salty, and it tasted like him. She couldn't describe it much better than that.

Another lick and she tentatively sucked on its side, along its length. His breathing slowly increased at her touch, his chest heaving up and down with deep breaths. Kind of lost, she didn't know how to do the whole ordeal and looked back at him with a quick glance. His smile wasn't present on his face anymore, only strained features remained, his jaw ticking as he peered down at her with heated eyes.

"Stick your tongue out," he murmured lowly. His voice made her heart shake with hunger. She did as commanded, the tip of her tongue barely outside of her parted lips. "Open your mouth," he continued. "Wider."

And when she did, he guided her head to the tip of his cock, easily sliding into her mouth and against her slick tongue. "Now suck, love," he half murmured, half hissed.

Her tongue swirled around the tip, pressing against the hot and smooth skin. She slowly bobbed her head down, taking him in further, wetting the length with her saliva. Moaning as she pulled out, she pressed a kiss on the tip, her pink and glistening wet lips so endearing. The expression he wore on his face made her squeeze her knees together, her pulse point a pool of hot desire, tingling, and unfurling through her whole body. As she kept taking him in and out, suckling on him as he filled her warm mouth, she couldn't help but feel something dripping down inside of her. Hot and thick fluid oozing from within her, trickling down the inside of her thighs as she kept him in her mouth. Her insides fiercely clenched as she drenched her panties. She restlessly clamped her bare legs together, her knees pressing tight as she uncomfortably squirmed.

"Nnhh..." she breathlessly cried, the thick shaft muting half of her moan. Her hot and frantic pants fanned against his sensitive length, although he filled her mouth whole.

She desperately tried to stifle her several other moans, but they rumbled against him, and he felt her through his whole body. His hand tightened into her hair, and he firmly pulled out of her.

"Fuck, don't tell me..." he cursed under his breath, before he yanked her up. His body was all stiff with the realization of what had just happened. And then, he devoured her lips, her mouth and her tongue with feral hunger. He was so hard he swore he could come inside of her repeatedly, until she would be soaked full with both of their fluids. Plunging his tongue deeper inside, he tasted himself on her tongue and it made him growl into her mouth. She was his to claim, to brand and mark. His fingertips digging into her jaw and cheeks, he slammed her into the wall as he kept on ravaging her in every possible way.

Feverishly breaking the kiss, their lips were breaths away, and they fervidly looked at each other. Both panting and gasping from the dangerous kiss they shared, he leaned down on her before his hand glided across her body, down to her wet core. He slipped a finger inside, nudging the panty aside and pulled it out. His finger came back drenched, and he rubbed it against her swollen lips, coating it with her fluid as he slipped his thumb inside of her eager mouth. She hungrily suckled on it.

"You're so wet..." he prompted, his breath fanning over and mingling in her exhales. He dropped one full closed-mouth kiss before going on. "You came, over sucking my cock, love..." He fisted her hair once more, dragging his lips all over her jaw, cheek, lips.

"Unnh..." she gasped, her saliva drenching his thumb wet. "Maybe..." she reluctantly confessed.

Taking her mouth one more time, as forceful as ever, his other hand slowly stroked her insides. His pace gradually increased, the thrusting becoming harder and harder as his two digits twisted inside of her. Feeling her close to the edge, he deepened his pumping, slowing down without losing any of the friction. She pushed down on his fist every time he would grind up inside of her, her little pants making him harder and harder as his name rolled out of her lips breathlessly.

"Uhh... Usui... Nnnh..." she panted, out of breath. As deep as his fingers would permit her, she slammed her entrance on his hand as he relentlessly drove into her inner parts. He gave her an intense high, a scorching and lewd climax that left her legs trembling and her voice hoarse.

"Do you realize how hard you make me?" he grunted against her cheek. Her insides were still shuddering around his fingers, sucking them in and never wanting to let them go.

He leaned back, and studied her flushed cheeks, her teary eyes, and pink pouty lips. He had kissed her senseless, and yet, he wanted to fuck her mouth until they both lost reason.

She was that tempting. "What am I going to do with you?" He growled, against her lips, tearing her panties apart.

She smiled, before she lightly left a peck on his mouth. A short, and sweet kiss. "I don't know," she thickly admitted. "But happy birthday, Usui," she breathed in his ear as her hand curled around his neck. A sharp inhale could be heard of him, before he carried her up against the wall. Her legs instantly circled around his hips and he closed his eyes. The tip of his hardness was soaking in her wet entrance; but that didn't matter right then, because all he felt was her. Her feelings for him.

Her love.

"There are no words to express how... right it feels with you," he whispered, his voice low and unsteady. He lovingly brushed a wild strand of hair back behind her ear as he sank inside of her. They both exhaled at the feeling. He was in so deep that he filled her completely, every space inside full of him; he was molding her shape with his, fitting inside as if he had always belonged there. "You mean so much..." he choked out, slowly pumping out of her.

Her heart softened at his weakness. Perhaps did she want to break his control over lust and desire. But that couldn't overcome what she was witnessing right now. His heart was bleeding his love for her, and for nothing in the world would she trade it for. Nothing else mattered but them.

He sank back inside, so deep she could feel him hit her most inner spot. So deep she felt empty whenever he pulled out. Thorough and hard, she took it as he gave it to her, the tip of his shaft hitting home every time he slid into her drenched core. The rough fabric of his jeans bit into her skin with every single stroke inside, scraping her skin red. And she longed for it, stretched and filled with his hot hardness grinding against her walls, back and forth. Sighing contentedly, she softly kissed his eyelids and murmured against the crook of his neck.

"I love you."

His eyes fluttered open, and he slowed down, almost stopping as he pushed in as deep as he could.

Their gazes locked together. "I love you, too," he said, before squeezing her tight into his embrace.

And then, he took her, hard and deep, then slow and sweet. Everything he took was hers, and he gave himself to her with every thrust. Every cries, every moans and grunt, whenever her nails would scrape down his back or his fingertips would dig into her flesh; it was passion, lust and love all together. And he'd bury himself into her hard, deep and slow, almost knocking her breath away with each plunge. Nothing less, but so much more that they couldn't express it with words. Every touch and caress, and every kiss they shared, had a purpose, had a meaning.

 _Who knew how strong their bond was?_  
 _Only them, could tell the world, and that, without having to speak any words._

—

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _I think I really love to write steamy TakuMisa... *cough*_  
 _Anyway, I hope you liked it, and perhaps will I make some other one-shots depending on... the weather, my inspiration, and maybe, what you think of this first one? ;p_

 _I know Takumi haven't received Misa's gift yet..._

 _ **UPDATE:** Sequel to  Anniversary is uploaded! If you're interested; Her Gift is what you want to look for!  
_


End file.
